El Día Que Mi Vida Cambio
by 39medalla
Summary: Porque solo había un día qué podría opacar la fecha en que su pequeña y aburrida vida comenzó: el día qué aquella aventura se hiciera tan real, como para tocarla con la punta de sus dedos.


_**El Día Que Mi Vida Cambio.**_

El sol de aquella mañana brillaba de una forma diferente. Twilight estaba segura que lo hacía, e incluso aunque no fuera así, por el resto de su vida se dedicaría a pensar que el sol había brillado con tanta fuerza como para bañar a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo con tanta luz como pudiese. Parecía una ironía extraña, un revés del destino hecho para deshacer las heridas del pasado.

Remontándose al principio de todo, casi se golpeo mentalmente al verse a si mismo odiando aquellos sentimientos: el amar a fluttershy. En su infancia, la primera herida había sido abierta por su aislamiento. Ella se había encerrado en si misma, aborreciendo todo lo que tuviera qué ver con esos sentimientos. Por un tiempo había ayudado a muchos. Recordó cuando deseo poder amar, al menos por una vez en esa forma… pero nunca llego en ese momento. Quizás por eso simplemente lo odiaba: podía ver a todos, menos a quien realmente quería ver.

Se prometió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar todo aquello atrás: debía serlo para qué el significado de su nombre dejase de ser solo una palabra oculta en el mismo y tomase un valor real.

Y luego como una mariposa perdida, _ella_ entro en su vida. La confusión del primer encuentro no los llevo a buen puerto, pero supo muy bien que hacer cuando la alejaron de su lado. Cuando Fluttershy no estaba con ella, se sentía simple de nuevo. Ella quería qué todo aquél mal desapareciera… pero no podía desear que ella desapareciera de ninguna forma. Diecisiete meses. Aún los recordaba y su interior se retorcía lo suficiente como para hacer a su corazon interno aullar de dolor.

Pero era débil… era débil como cuando se prometió ser el escudo qué se agrietase con tal de proteger a quienes amaba. Su más grande preocupación no fue la sociedad o las opiniones de los demas, ni siquiera Celestia le preocupaba. Las mariposas son frágiles pero admirables, incluso siendo pequeñas son capaces de adornar el mas triste jardín. Cuando salen de la crisálida, sus alas se encuentran dobladas y se ven frágiles, pero cuando finalmente se adaptan y son lo suficientemente fuertes se hacen capaces de volar.

Fluttershy había volado de su lado pero aún así el temía por sus alas que lejos de ser débiles, sabían planear ante toda corriente que deseara detenerlas. Solo qué ella no estaba allí para verla hacer sus increíbles vuelos mientras adornaba su corazón con calidos sentimientos que no quería qué le correspondiesen a nadie más. Entonces sus sentimientos volvieron y con ello su nueva mision como princesa.

Pero más importante aún, la mariposa nocturna volvió a su lado para hacerla fluir nuevamente en el torrente de luz que se convertía su vida cada vez que ella sonreía.

Con el tiempo todo se hizo evidente. Ella no deseaba volar a otro jardín, conocía demasiado aquél en el que Twilight la esperaba bajo la lluvia buscando tan solo sostener sus frágiles alas entre sus cascos para sonreír incluso ante la peor tormenta. "La princesa" sonrió, mientras corría por todo el hospital para llegar a la habitación en la que Fluttershy estaba descansando luego de dar a luz, era extraño saber que ella portaba su heredero, y por lo tanto no debería estar allí, pero simplemente a nadie le incumbía de todas formas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada jadeo, mientras el sudor se extendía por su frente de una forma poco elegante.

Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación, casi rompe en llanto al ver lo que el frágil cuerpo de su mariposa sostenía entre sus cascos. Era tan pequeña. Podía jurar que su piel brillaba bajo un manto de bondad irreversible, mientras sus manitas se aferraban al dedo de su madre como si no hubiese nada más importante que agradecerle con aquel hermoso gesto haberla llevado hasta ellos. Twilight avanzo hacia ambas, pero en seguida una enfermera lo detuvo.

Enfermera: Lo siento, pero su estado es bastante… Insalubre, para una recién nacida… siento decírselo pero…

Twilight comprendió lo que quería decir mientras Fluttershy se reía. Realmente odiaba estas cosas, en ese entonces cuando su hija estaba naciendo y su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto. No quería pensar en ello ahora, la luminosidad que rodeaba a su hija podría acabar con toda aquella oscuridad en su mundo interior… y Fluttershy… ella con su tierna sonrisa suavizada, y sus ojeras que si fuera posible besaría como si eso pudiese agradecerle y demostrarle todo el amor que sentia por ella en ese momento.

Rainbow Dash: No podía esperar menos de ti.

Dijo una voz extrañamente más excitada de lo normal. Twilight se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Rainbow Dash. Twilight la miro con una de sus caras agrias, no levanto ninguna emoción en ella, quien tenia su vista fija en Fluttershy y la pequeña con el mechón violeta que sostenía. Si… de seguro guardaría aquella imagen.

Emfermera: Lo siento pero debes salir. (La enfermera le hablo a Twilight algo irritada, quien enseguida discutió con ella pero fue detenido). Es hora de que la madre y la niña descansen, además ella será llevada a una sala especial, así podrá verla a través del cristal.

Rainbow Dash: Si Sparkle… vete, déjalas descansar.

Enfermera: Eso iba para ambos.

Dijo la enfermera haciéndole ademanes mientras los echaba de la habitación. Rápidamente se les informo que la recién nacida podía ser observada tras el cristal, por lo que ambas corrieron hasta allí.

Twilight: Yo llegaré primero esta vez… ¡Ahora tengo alas ja!

Rainbow Dash: Alicornio… o no…. siempre podre ganarte a ti.

Dijo la auto proclamada pegaso mas rapida de equestria mientras apretaba el paso para no ser vencido por Twilight. Cabe destacar que ambas llegaron a la misma vez chocando sus narices contra el vidrio. Cuando la cortina se abrió e identificaron a la inconfundible bebe, ambas se quedaron en silencio observándola dormir.

Twilight: ¡Mírala es hermosa!

Comento Twilight con un tono de voz maravillada.

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto, heredo la sangre de Fluttershy…

Hubieran continuado, si no fuera por una pequeña risa que estallo del otro lado del cristal. Ella… estaba sonriéndole a ambos. Sus palabras se cortaron y solo se dedicaron a quedarse en silencio nuevamente observando la comisura de sus labios, mientras los contagiaba a ambas con su sonrisa. Luego de un tiempo, cuando volvió a quedarse dormida Rainbow retomo la palabra.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuál será su nombre?

Pregunto sin saber que decir, mientras el silencio y aquel sentimiento dulce y calido se extendía entre ambas.

Twilight: Auri…. Aurora.

Susurro Ichigo quien se gano una mirada atónita de su contraparte. Ichigo solo sonrió imaginando a su hija crecer… imaginando las noches sin dormir y lo maravillosas que serían a pesar de las quejas, del sueño y de todo aquello que significaba ser "padre". Ahora era tiempo de que su nombre realmente cobrara un sentido real: era el día en que su aventura más importante comenzaba; sin importar qué hubiese en el camino, hoy la luz había vuelto a su vida en una forma tan pequeña y angelical, que no sabia si estaba soñando. La mariposa adornaba su jardín, mientras aquella pequeña flor que se abría a la vida, irradiaría su calor…. Y ella, viviría y protegería aquel mundo heredado luego de la tristeza.

Twilight: Gracias Fluttershy…

Susurro imperceptiblemente, perdiéndose en la nueva vida que acababa de comenzar.


End file.
